


Four brains equal a bot

by Cobaltsunflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack work, End of the World, Four brains were somehow dumber than a bot, Grammar wut???, Guys if some day u find this remember i kept my words of posting this, Literally a combining-words-to-make-a-story thing, Mpreg, Nonsensical Plot, One fiercely hated teacher makes a cameo, Written in one sitting in P.E class by tired students, end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobaltsunflower/pseuds/Cobaltsunflower
Summary: A horrible decision to play connecting-phrases-to-make-a-story made by mush-brain students, somehow concerning a goat, a minotaur and a leprechaun.





	Four brains equal a bot

**Four brains equals a bot  
** _14/5/2020_

Once upon a time, a goat named Otis accidentally cooked up a basilisk which was a kilometer long.

Meanwhile, cô T****(1) was trying to kill him with a scythe while wearing the upper half of a suit of armor and a pink tutu.

Suddenly, a papaya stabbed cô T**** and inflicted a curse that makes her juggle when the goat bleats.

The goat decided to bleat endlessly.

She juggled everything, even the goat, then jumped off a cliff.

When falling, she got swallowed by a minotaur.

Inside his stomach, there was a maze made of frozen yogurt.

She met a lactose-intolerant god who wielded a scepter that can disintegrate dairy products.

But why was he still in the yogurt maze?

Because the minotaur’s stomach acid is yogurt which IS his wife, whom he was married for he owed the minotaur porn, in which there was bondage... and a cucumber?

An alien masturbated with a cucumber and bondage with Shakespeares.

Right.

There’s an infirmary inside a tumor in the minotaur’s stomach where Ceberus was the nurse.

The god was delivered in due because he was pregnant with a leprechaun.

The newly-born creature immediately pet Ceberus, which caused them to merge into a wholly new creature, creatively called Ceprechaun.

It got into a fight with its father in hell, bursting out of the mintotaur in a blinding, blood-red light.

The fight was so epic, it killed the minotaur, the maze, cô T**** and Otis.

The whole universe imploded, decimated the god and the Ceprechaun.

In the end, the fight was meaningless because everyone died.

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) : Cô T**** is our unpleasant, unreasonable, and demonic literature teacher whom everyone hates, and whom walked pass us while we were writing this cursed thing


End file.
